


Nemesis

by drcommalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Patronus, TEETH ROTTING STUFF OK, YOLO AM I RIGHT, i cant believe im posting this, just your friendly gay stag patronus fic, low key eight year, prancing stags, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcommalfoy/pseuds/drcommalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shut the fuck up” Draco hissed (again) tightening his grip on Potter’s shirt, and it at least made him stop laughing, even though now he smirked at Draco in way that was (hot) maniac and a little terrifying.</p>
<p>“Make me” Potter grinned, hands reaching for Draco’s hips, and well, honestly, he had walked right into that one, hadn’t he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so. In my defense, this was the first thing i wrote in like, 3 years. So. I am also sorry for the probable mistakes.  
> Inspired by[ this post.](http://pretentious-git.tumblr.com/post/125050083950/lets-talk-about-draco-getting-a-stag-as-his)

* * *

Draco stared at it in utter disbelief. Then he stared at it horror. Then he stared at it in despair. Of all the fucking scenarions he couldn't - why- this couldn't-

Why was this his life?

He scowled at the silver stag he had just conjured. For the first time. After all of his...private lessons. Wait no, _private lessons_ made it sound like -uh. After his received help from a colleague with a simple academic issue. Yes, good.

Besides, Draco thought to himself rationally, it didn’t necessarily _mean_ anything. He was probably seeing things. Or maybe his patronus could still change it’s form; maybe just all incredibly powerful and talented wizards had stag patronus.

The silver stag blinked slowly at him. Draco raked his fingers through his hair and made a noise that was most definitely _not_ a whine.

“Oh hey,” A voice said from somewhere behind him and _oh no_ no nono fucking shit _no._ Draco could even hear the _smirk_ in the oh hey _,_ which was just stupid and absurd and honestly, not attractive at all. With a soft ‘whoosh’ a silver stag, slightly bigger than his own, galloped past him.  Of course Potter could cast non-verbal patronuses. The fucking show off.

He was smiling, walking over to stand beside Draco. They stood watching at the pair of stags, who were curiously examining each other, when Potter turned to him with a smug look on his face, a grin just tugging at his lips and god fucking _fuck,_ what an utter _prat._ I mean _really._ Did he not see to problem of this dire situation?

"Look, now they can be friends." Clearly not. 

_“_ They can be f- what- that’s n- how can you-” Potter chuckled then, looking at him as if he was a particularly amusing kneazle and Draco just. Could not. “WHAT THE FU-“ He screeched, tackling Potter, who yelped in surprise and laughed _even as_ Draco grabbed his collar, hissing incoherently. _Laughed._ The nerve of some people.

_“_ Shut the fuck up _”_ Draco hissed (again) tightening his grip on Potter’s shirt, and it at least made him stop laughing, even though now he smirked at Draco in a way that was _(hot_ ) disturbingly predatory.

“Make me” Potter grinned, hands reaching for Draco’s hips, and well, honestly, he had walked right into that one, hadn’t he.

“Ah no, no no no” Draco squeaked, untangling himself from Potter with a jump, backing away hastily. “Potter, you-“

“Call me Harry” He said, frowning a bit, his hands still half hovering, reaching for Draco.

“No!” Draco responded instantly “No, no there’s no reason to stop calling you Potter, Potter.” He added, eyes darting wildly in all directions. “I, uhm, I mean that –“ He gestured in the vague direction of the two stags warily eyeing the both of them “That’s not”

“No?” Harry, uhm, _Potter_ interrupted him with an eyebrow raised. He took two steps forward. Draco took two steps back.

“No, you see, my Patronus is a stag, _coincidentally_ like yours” That goddamn smirk tugged at Potter’s lips again “because – uhm, because, obviously because of uhm, my uh, my aunt erhm, my aunt Andromeda. You see, her patronus is a doe, and she would always buy ice cream when I was little, the lemon one and let me pick out the red jelly beans on bertie botts, she knew just by looking which one’s were cherry and which were pepper, you know, and so-“ He stopped babbling abruptly at the feel of a very solid wall at his back and the tingling awareness of Potter directly in front of him. And that’s why you never walked backwards into things, Draco heard a voice that droned suspiciously like his father in his head. He could hit himself.

“Andromeda’s patronus is a crow” Potter said easily, before Draco could open his mouth to resume his rambling. Draco, were he not a very rational, controlled, mature and wise type of person, would have hit his head on the wall then and there. Of _course_ , Potter was the godfather of that little ball of insufferable, insatiable energy that was his cousin, how could he have forgotten? He would have known Andromeda. What was _wrong_ with him today.

“Uh” Draco stuttered, pressing back, in a attempt to merge with the wall.

“Your patronus is a stag because” Potter continued flippantly, smiling again, getting very (very, _very)_ close, putting his weight against Draco, effectively trapping against the wall. “You’re in love with me” He murmured, a tad breathlessly, eyes traveling Draco’s face, his smile turning warm and his eyes full of mirth.

“What?!” Draco squeaked, in a very dignified manner, most definitely _not_ feeling blood roaring in his years or his neck or his cheeks flush at Potter’s proximity. “I am _not”_ He exclaimed indignantly, going for haughty and sneering, but mostly coming up with hysterical and breathy. He fisted his hands on Potter’s shoulders, to push him away, obviously, even though he wasn’t in fact, technically, pushing. “That’s absurd. Honestly, Potter, you’re so egocentrical. I’m-“

“Ha _rry_ ” Potter interrupted him again, lowering his head and quite possibly nuzzling Draco’s jaw.

“I- wh-No, I can’t be in love with you I’m , uh, we, _oh_ , we’re _enemies_ ” He felt more than saw Potter laugh softly, breath puffing against his neck. Draco did not get goosebumps. Malfoys didn’t get _goosebumps_. Nope. Not a goosebump in sight. His hands splayed against Potter, to more effectively push him away, evidently, noting absently how impressive his shoulders were for a scrawny prat like him.

“Yes, enemies. Rivals. Nem-uhm, nemesis.” He babbled on, acutely aware of Potter lifting his head from Draco’s neck.

“Nemesis.” Potter repeated flatly, licking his lips. Draco followed the movement, before realizing what he was doing and looking up at Potter with wide eyes. “I thought we were getting along pretty well lately, myself.” He raised his eyebrows. Draco squirmed slightly, thinking of the countless awkward blushes after being caught staring, of the increasingly dirty mocking (or not so mocking as the case may be, he thought, sourly eyeing his stag) flirtations, of late study sessions and that one night sharing firewhiskey and whispered scary stories, hiding in an alcove, and ‘yeah Draco, course I can help you cast a patronus’, and Potter laughing _with_ him, eyes so fucking bright-

“That- was just a truce. Erm, an alliance. I mean, we still fight all the time! It doesn’t take away our nemesis status. Y-yes, nemesis. Nemesis don’t fall in love with-“ Potter leaned in slightly, fingers scraping Draco’s hip bones under his shirt, and Draco’s eyes widened even more. Mild panic bubbled in the pit of his stomach, with something that felt a lot like anticipation, and his hands tightened their grip on Potter’s shoulders and oh god he was going to freak out any minute- “ each other.”  He finished rather lamely, murmuring now as well, acutely aware that  _Harry Potter_ was draped all over him, pressing him against the wall while their twin stags pranced happily around.

“Go out with me.” Potter replied immediately, looking directly in his eyes, and oh fuck wasn’t that so. God, Draco stared him, eyes absolutely huge, so godamn terrified, _fuck_ this could go so so so wrong, this would get so complicated, if his father heard, and why were his eyes so green what the hell-

“Wh-what?” He stammered.

“Please” Potter smiled, half hesitant, half amused, all earnest. Then, “I thought we agreed to live our lives by ourselves now” he whispered, almost against Draco’s cheek, fingers tracing light patters across his waist. “And not by… _others-"_ he punctuated the word with a nip at the very corner of his mouth; Draco sucked in a breath."expectations”  

Draco bit his lip, that particular conversation swirling in his mind, how they had childishly shaken on it as if they hadn’t unexpectedly just shared their guts and hearts out for no apparent reason.

Potter stared at him, expectant, with his stupid eyes, and his stupid hair, and his stupid glasses and his _stupid smirk “_ I can tell Madam Pudifoot we’re there as nemesis, if you’d like.” Draco scowled, tightening his arms across Potter’s neck.

“You’re so bloody _stupid_ Potter” Harry laughed against his mouth, licking Draco’s bottom lip slowly, almost hesitantly, heart beating wildly against Draco’s ribcage; Draco tangled a hand in his hair and pressed up, lips opening, his brow furrowed and a low moan growing at the base of his throat, wanting more and _now_ but Harry was just nipping and teasing him and that. Was just rude, honestly. 

“You fucking… nag me- and now oh you don’t even-kiss me properly” Draco whined between Harry’s infuriatingly light pecks and bites and slow, slow, _slow_ licks.

“Well, you didn’t ask me” Harry murmured right against his mouth because he was just that much of a _git_ –

“You’re an ass and I hate you” Draco states, moodily and matter of factly, surging up and pressing his mouth agains Harry's with finality. He sucked lightly at Harry’s lower lip, before rolling it in his teeth sharply enough to sting.

“Dra _co_ ” Harry whined ( _whined_! Draco tought gleefully) against him, leaning in and finally ( _finally)_ kissing him, kissing him hard, tilting his head, tongue sinuously wrapping with Draco’s. Draco felt heady and breathless, ears buzzing, breathing in Harry’s earthy, minty smell. He hummed contently, scraping his nails at the back of Harry’s neck.

Harry groaned, turning his head and  dragging his teeth across Draco’s bottom lip; He opened his eyes, and shuddering to the roots of his hair, realized Harry was watching him, eyes hooded and dark, almost closed, cheeks flushed. The giddy hysterical feeling at the base of his stomach, panic and exhilaration and fear and happiness,all at once assaulted him, and his hands trembled when he pulled Harry in again, their kisses biting and toe curling and so warm- untill Harry pulled away slowly, breathing raggedly against Draco, their foreheads pressed together. Draco stood for a moment lost in sensation, heart pounding. Harry peppered hot kisses along his cheek, his jaw, trailing down his neck and scraping his teeth against Draco’s pulse point.

“Well, alright Potter, I suppose we can go out, since you _insist”_ He sighed dramatically, head hitting the wall behind him and small smile on his lips.

“Just two nemesis going out for drinks, after all, yeah?” Harry looked up, grinning. Draco rolled his eyes; he was never gonna let this go, was he.

“Yeah. Nothing to it.” Draco smirked, tilting his head towards Harry.

“At least our stags can still be friends, though.” Harry breathed. Draco thumped him on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to scream at me on [tumblr](http://www.stcrmpilot.tumblr.com)? ^^


End file.
